bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Passion Sibyl Freya
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10245 |no = 868 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 99 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 21 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64 |normal_distribute = 14, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The third oldest of the Six Sibyl Sisters. As Eliza attacked Freya while condemning humans for their sinful acts, Freya tried to make her elder sister understand that humans were also capable of loving. However, her words did not reach Eliza. As Freya felt her sister's steel cold blade digging into her, her consciousness became hazy, and she thought of the close relationship she had once held with her sisters. Realizing that things would never return to the way they used to be, Freya decided to use all of her power to stop Eliza. At that point the snowfield around them went ablaze, encircling the two Sibyls within the flames. |summon = I'm scared of hurting my sisters... But I can't let that phase me! That's why I…! |fusion = Thanks! You understand me pretty well! |evolution = I want to go back to the old days! That's why I need to get stronger! | hp_base = 3777 |atk_base = 1209 |def_base = 1109 |rec_base = 1109 | hp_lord = 5863 |atk_lord = 1739 |def_lord = 1651 |rec_lord = 1651 | hp_anima = 6605 |rec_anima = 1453 |atk_breaker = 1937 |def_breaker = 1453 |atk_guardian = 1541 |def_guardian = 1849 |rec_guardian = 1552 |def_oracle = 1552 | hp_oracle = 5566 |rec_oracle = 1948 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Burning Light's Assault |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Fire and Light types & large boost in effectiveness of HC |lsnote = 50% boost in effectiveness of HC |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Khrysos Ring |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire and Light attack on all enemies & probable Weak effect |bbnote = 45% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Alba Terrace |sbbdescription = 18 combo Fire and Light attack on all enemies, adds Fire, Thunder and Light elements to attack for 3 turns & boosts Def and Rec |sbbnote = 80% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 420 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10244 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sibyl Sisters |addcatname = Freya3 }}